When Paul Met Percy Revised
by Smileyfaceofevil
Summary: When Paul met Percy, they convinced Sally to take them sailing. Revised for editing purposes, so it is now readable but may be revised again in the future. First draft was written when I was nine so be warned, the current version still reflects that style
1. Chapter 1

Paul Blofis hummed as he waited by the docks

Paul Blofis hummed as he waited by the docks. He had finally convinced Sally to let him and Percy go sailing, she would come too. He had met Percy just three times before; once for Lunch, once for Brunch and once by chance at a pharmacy. He liked the kid, his dyslexia didn't matter, his mother just read anything that needed to be read, and his ADHD just meant he fidgeted a lot. A lot. Paul knew that Percy was lethal in a bad temper, well not_ lethal_, lethal just frightening, and looking at his eyes was a mistake. They looked like the ocean in the most dramatic point of a storm that would go down in history at the best of times.

Well, Paul thought he wasn't really lethal in a bad temper, little did he know…

Sally came down wearing normal clothes and a life jacket. Perseus wasn't wearing a life jacket, which confused Paul because Sally was rather protective.

Maybe they would get one later... He turned to the _Mystery_ and whistled as he checked a rope.

Half a minute later Sally was smiling at him as they shook hands. Then she turned to see where Percy had wandered off to. He was crouching down peering into the water (actually listening to some fish complain about pollution) and shaking his head as though someone was telling him about a very miserable outcome of their latest investment. Sally sighed, shook _her _head and went off to fetch her son.

Percy jumped onto the boat, still without a life jacket, and smiling. Paul decided he better mention the lack of safety flotation devices to Sally, so he did.

"Oh." Sally frowned. "Never mind."

"Sal, ya don't understand, life jackets are compulsory, no safety, no save."

"Paul, I'll…keep my eye on him."

"But, Sally-"

"-Oi, Mom, Paul come on-"

"He could drown." Then, turning to Percy he continued to speak. "Where's your life jacket, mate?"

"Life jacket?" he called, a confused expression on his face "Oh, yeah. I don't need one."

Interrupting Paul's next sentence was the chimes coming over the speaker system, followed by a female voice. "**Could all boats on Rent-a-boat dock .D. please leave. That is The **_**China Princess, **_**the **_**Jandal, **_**the**_** Emily Ann,**_** the**_** Matchbox, the Toadstool **_**the**_** Hairclip **_**and the**_** Mystery. **_**Dock .D. please, I repeat, Dock .D.**

"Sally, Percy. We're leaving, Ok?" Paul sighed.

"Sure"

"Yep," Sally grinned. "Absolutely."

"Um, Percy would you mind going below, cause with no life jacket…"

"Okay, I get it." He muttered unhappily, climbing onto the deck to join his Mom.

"All aboard, Sally, you go down too, okay?"

"Uh huh, of course Captain Blofis…h."

"Thanks, _Salty_."

Approximately half an hour later Sally and Paul were at the bow, talking about recent spottings of dolphins around that stretch of ocean. Percy, however, was on the other side of the cabin being told how he had to urgently help a baby hippocampus get freed from a net, and while he was at it a dolphin was also caught in the net and they were both drowning and could 'Lord' help them get free?

"_My Lord, please?"_

"So, one baby hippocampus, one dolphin, Seventeen different schools of fish, Twenty minutes?"

"_Maximum, Lord"_

"Okay, can you show me where?"

"_You have to come overboard, My Lord."_

"Yes, Yes."

With a guilty look around Percy slipped over the side of the _Mystery _and disappeared off with the adult hippocampus to go rescue its niece from some stupid person's fishing net.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later, Dolphin at the top of the water, hippocampus free and sixteen and a half schools of fish loose, Percy was nearly done. On deck half a kilometre away Sally was trying to distract Paul a little longer, knowing Percy had probably dived in by now, however she was not succeeding.

"Paul, so what have you been doing of late?"

"Same old, now you watch boat and I'll go check Percy… no life jacket and all…"

But Percy wasn't down below. Paul checked on deck, and saw a cushioned bench, empty. He put his hands on it, and felt faint trace of heat. Now he started to panic.

"SALLY!"

"YES?"

"COME, NOW"

"WHY?"

"J-JU-JUST DO IT, PLEASE."

"OKAY, ONE SEC."

Paul saw Sally round the corner of the cabin. He explained what had happened, and that her son had fallen over at least fifteen minutes ago. Then he told her Percy was no where in sight.

"Sally, humans drown in five minutes. Three causes brain damage. Fifteen? He has no chance."

"B-But" Sally stammered, putting on a false show of nearly crying. "M-may-maybe he…"

Sally burst in fake tears.

Paul softened. "I'll check below again. Okay?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From over the side Percy saw Paul disappear, and caused a little wave to lift him up onto the ship.

"Hey! Mom.'

"Oh, Percy. Always in trouble. I was actually getting worried. Oh! You're dry!

"Yeah. Ah, you know. Um, my Father being who he is and all."

"Yes, well, you need an excuse. You can't just have disappeared for no reason."

"Like a major bruise, or something? And I say I lay down in some hidden spot so that I could rest?"

"Yes, that would be good."

"Are you going to slap me hard or something?"

Sally raised her hand to deliver a brutal hit, but flinched and lowered her arm again.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Percy I _can't_."

"Gah._ Mom_." he whinged. "I'll have to go get a hippocampus to injure me then."

Sulking, he turned out to face the sea and blew a whistle that would make a cowboy envious. Soon a young, energetic Hippocampus appeared.

"_My Lord, may I help you?"_

"Yes, can you um, like slap me or something, for a bruise?"

"_No! My Lord…Why? My Lord._

"Um, so I have an excuse for why I was gone so long."

"_Why not a broken arm, My Lord?"_

"But wont they heal, seeing as I'm underwater anyway though?"

The hippocampus paused. He wasn't all that bright.'

"_I think not, my Lord. __Not if you don't want it too. Remember, however that injuries caused underwater will give you no pain, if you want them not too. So it would be easier to keep the automatic anti-pain, perhaps?"_

"Yes, thanks."

A moment passed.

"Ow. Some anti-pain that is!"

And for the second time that day, Percy caused a small wave to enable him to clamber on to the deck.

"Percy!" Sally grinned, before gasping. "Percy! That is not a bruise, not by any stretch of the imagination. That's a broken arm."

"Haha. Well yeah, maybe the hippocampus got a bit carried away. But so what."

"Well, nothing I guess. Did it hurt much?"

"No, not a lot really. Some in-built-anti-pain, apparently."

"Ah. Useful. No matter, it's time to hide."

"Yeah, okay, but if you hadn't noticed we are on a small boat about two nautical-"

"-Percy-"

"- Okay, okay. Where exactly did you plan to hide me?"

"Well, go into the cabin, watch out for Paul. Inside a cupboard…"

**TEN MINUTES LATER.**

"Percy?"

"Uh?"

"Percy!" Paul exclaimed "Where in the world were you?"

"Here, right here."

"Why did you come back down below? We thought you had fallen over."

"I, uh, slipped and hurt my arm…see? My left arm."

"Oh my god, Percy! I think you broke it."

"Really?"

"Yes! Oh, dear."

**At the Accident and Emergency Ward.**

A young African/American Nurse sat at the desk and watched a trio's silhouettes near the door.

"Mom, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure, honey?"

"Yes, reaaaaaally sure, okay. I'm super sure. So sure I think we should go. Now."

"Percy." A guy's voice said. "It's not at a natural angle. The bone is practically breaking through the skin."

"So?"

The woman sighed. "Don't argue with me Perseus."

"Mom, I hate my name."

The Guy: "Perseus, Perseus, what will we do with you." (In mocking tones.)

The Nurse (Nurse Angelica,) sat up straight and tried to force a smile on her bored face as a Lady pushed the door open and gently nudged a teenager through it. She was followed in by a man. The Boy had ebony black hair, and was holding his other arm, which was bent into a really, really bad fracture. When he looked up she saw his striking green eyes, the exact colour of the ocean. He looked a bit like Harry Potter.

"Hello, my name is Nurse Angelica, Angelica Simons. How may I help you?"

"His arm." The guy said simply. Then, "Hi, I'm Paul. Paul Blofis."

Nurse Angelica smiled at the kid and said, "Did you hurt your writing arm?"

"Nope." He shook his head.

"Could you please fill this in?" She asked politely, handing him a standard form.

He frowned. "I'm dyslexic." He explained, waving his good arm over the sheets.

"Oh, right." Turning to his mother the Nurse tried again. "Could you, please?"

"Sure, by the way, I'm Sally Jackson."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Date:_ 12/4/08

_Name:_ Sally Jackson.

_Name of Patient:_ Perseus Poseidon Jackson Date: 12/4/08

_Age:_ Fourteen

_What did you/your child do?_ He slipped on a ship, and injured his arm.

_Family at the ward:_ His Mother, Sally Jackson, who is filling in this form.

Accompanied by her friend, Paul Blofis.

_Are you being served? If so, by whom?_ Yes, Nurse Angelica Simons.

**THIS IS FOR THE NURSE TO FILL IN.**

_What is it: Greenstick _Fracture, to 7th degree? Overnighter. Blood Test commencing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Percy?" The Nurse said, smiling. "I'm afraid that you have suffered a serious fracture, one of the worst. Worse still, it's seventh degree fracture, really serious. And you seem to have another break just above."

He muttered something like Stupid hippo-mumble only mumble distraction mumble mumble.

Sally turned to the Nurse, "Does he need to stay overnight?"

"Yes, actually I'm rather surprised. The only other patient ever here with a Greenstick fracture this year fracture this year only had a third degree fracture, but was bought in screaming with pain from an ambulance, she was twice his age."

From the kid: "Really?"

Sally smiled fondly at the boy. "Overdid it as usual, huh."

"Anyway, after an X-ray and cast, in case of the need of blood transfusions during the night, we need a blood test to determine your blood type."

The boy gave a nervous look at his mother. "Uh, Mom."

She sighed, "Can't hurt, but does he have to?"

"Yes."

"Just sit down, and I'll begin."

"_Ouch_."

The nurse stared at the blood sample for a second, was it just her or did the blood appear gold in some lights? Sparkly, almost. Shaking her head she inserted the sample into the machine, and fiddled with some equipment for a while.

"Okay, your results are…What the _**Beeping **_heck is that? Lydia, can you help me with this?"

"OK, one second." A middle aged nurse bustled into the room and stared at the results.

"Um, Anj. I thing you took the wrong syringe."

"Lydia. Why would I do that?"

"Because those results are _not, _I repeat _not _human."

"B-but I can't of. I did it all properly. I'm trained."

"So?"

**Lalala. Thanks for reading. Note: to those who have read this before, nothing much has changed, excepted a little bit to make the third, and final, chapter more random.**

**:)**


	2. Canaries and Eagles

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, if I was then I would not be reading this, or writing this. I am a girl. I am pretty sure that Rick is not a girl's name. I do not own Percy Jackson. I am borrowing the characters.**

Paul Blofis hummed by the docks. Again. He was humming an odd tuneless song that a bunch of bored twelve years olds had learnt while stuck in a stuffy music room the size of a coat cupboard. He had been one of those kids. Now, he was headed for _Thompson's Ice Cream Parlour! _He used this route because _Sweet on America _where Sally worked was by his normal route. It had been six weeks since Percy had 'fallen over' and Paul was a little nervous that Sally had thought it was his fault. For not checking on Percy, for just standing there talking to Sally.

Sally

Sally

Sally.

He shook his head, and was just about to round the corner when he heard shouting. One voice sounded oddly familiar.

"Oh, so it's my fault you got attacked by it, just because it spends 99.9 percent of it's time in the water, and, like, 0.1 percent of it's time listening to my commands doesn't mean I set it after you!" A guy whined loudly.

"YES IT SO DOES." An angry girl screeched

"Break it up you two. Thalia- Oh, just because you two are related doesn't mean you have to fight every time we're together. Which isn't very often after Thalia joined the…uh, club. If you haven't noticed, we are in a public place. Just because we have a lot of our friend downstairs' pets-"

"I thought our friend downstairs was Ha-" The other two began in unison.

"Shut it!" The girl not named Thalia yelped "Not _him_, his father. He who lives at basement level. _Him_, him."

"Oh," 'Thalia' and the boy began. "You mean _him_, Kr-"

"Be quiet, of course I mean, uh… Craig."

There was silence for a while. Paul still didn't want to turn the corner. But they were standing right out side '_Thompson's Ice Cream Parlour.' _Damn it.

"Get on with what you were saying, Annabeth. Just because we have a lot of er, Craig's pets…?"

"_Visiting _us unwelcomely doesn't mean we have to fight about the ones that don't belong to Craig. Thalia, you set eleven eagles uh, canaries I mean, after him yesterday. You can't expect him to ignore eleven vicious Canaries. You, Seaweed Brain shouldn't have overreacted at Thalia's pets. There was no reason to set a mutated turtle after her.

"It wasn't a mutated turtle" the boy complained. "It was a special breed, a Kalsious Bronchioatus to be exact." **(Author's note: this is not a real species of anything.) **

"A what?" 'Thalia' demanded (It had to be a nick-name Paul decided. The only person he knew with a name like that was Perseus Jackson.) "That's like the longest word you've ever said! Anyway the fact you know what it is means you SET IT AFTER ME!" She screamed so loudly Paul staggered backwards. He swore through the haze of pain he was experiencing through his ears he saw lightning make a precise Bee-line for where the kids were arguing.

"Owwwwwww!" The boy wailed "Pinecone Face you are so dead."

Paul glanced at the boats in horror; they seemed to be dancing on the newly choppy sea. The suddenly water flooded the docks, only minorly where he was standing, hitting his ankles. But a scream from the Ice Cream Parlour told him that the people on that side of the corner were not so lucky.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The Eagles-"

"Not eagles, Canaries." the first girl begged.

"EAGLES! FINELY BRED NOBLE BALD EAGLES, NOT YOUR DAMN _**BEEP**_ CANARIES!" Thalia Screeched.

More lightning erupted from the sky; Paul risked a glance from behind the Ice Cream parlour wall. He saw the lightning hit the boy. He had never believed the cartoons where a skeleton showed through a person struck by lightning; but it was happening before his eyes. The skeletal figure tumbled from the dockside to the water below and Paul ducked for cover again. He had not seen the screaming girls, one in anger, and one in fright.

Suddenly the girl staggered back next to Paul, a wall of swirling green water pushing her.

"THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAA!"

The voice was full of hatred. "YOU ARE DOOMED."

"Eek" She cried

Paul grabbed her arm and tugged her from harm's way.

"Who are you?" He spluttered, "What are you doing here? What are you doing with lightning? And water?"

"Ah!" She gasped in surprise. He studied her intently. Electric blue eyes framed in mascara and a heap of eyeliner, hair pulled into a plait, the hair was ebony. Like Percy's. They seemed oddly similar Paul decided. Then _he _got the surprise of his life. Sprinting round the corner came Percy, a look of mad, enraged glee on his face. An expression hard to describe.

"Thalia" he gasped.

Another girl rounded the corner; she had scary, wise gray eyes. A random thought occurred to Paul. Why did this generation of people have interesting eyes, but he have such dull, normal eyes.

Then the boy eyes widened "Paul? Paul Blofis?"

"Uh, oh." The gray-eyed girl said. She paused. "My least favourite bit, introductions and explanations." Then turning to Percy "Well, Seaweed Brain? What have you got to say for yourself?"

"Uh, bye?" He tried, backing towards the ocean.

"Oh, no you don't, Perseus Poseidon Jackson. Come back here and explain yourself."

"Jeez Annabeth, Grover was right. You do sound like an old mama, just maybe not a goat."

"Wait a second." Thalia said "We need to contact Ms. Jackson. Got a Drachma Annabeth?"

"Yup, just one."

She handed an odd gold disc with a picture of the Empire State Building on one side, and Apollo on the other to Thalia. Who turned to Percy.

"Seaweed Brain, do your stuff."

"I'm not doing anything _you_ tell me to Pinecone face."

"Fine, Annabeth could you tell Percy to create the rainbow please."

Annabeth smiled. "Percy, do it now or I'll get Thalia to kill you with Electrocution."

"Girls suck." he moaned, then his face turned sour. "Anyway, electrocution is probably quicker than what they," (his eyes turned to the sky,) "have planned for me."

"Cheer up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Just because you have a 0.1 chance of living through your sixteenth birthday doesn't mean we all have to suffer the same fate."

"Thanks Annabeth…Whoa wait a second, O.1? How is that fair."

"It's not, it's just a shame you don't have a 0% chance" Thalia told him.

"I hate girls!" he complained, before a huge wall of water hovered above them, sprinkling down on them, and catching the light. Thalia passed him the drachma, which he threw at her; it hit her hard and rebounded into the mist.

"O goddess, accept my offering." Percy said. The mist shimmered, "Sally Jackson, Upper East Side." Annabeth muttered. An image of Ms. Jackson appeared.

"Annabeth! Thalia! My goodness, you've grown. Not you Thalia, dear, but that's to be expected of a devoted huntress. Now why are you Iris Messaging? Where's Percy?"

"Uh…" Thalia began, but Annabeth cut her off.

"No need to worry, the idiot's just here." She dragged him into view.

"Hey!" he protested

"So…" Sally frowned. "Are you under attack?"

"No." They all answered in unison. "Well, not yet"

"Have you been attacked?"

"Only by mutant turtles." Thalia muttered under her breath.

"Pardon Dear?" Sally inquired.

"Percy sent mutant turtles after me." Thalia complained.

"They weren't mutant! They are in the same way mutant as the eagles you set after me yesterday are canaries." Percy cried

"That's because they were canaries!" Thalia said, a triumphant, wicked smile spreading across her face.

"What the…?" Percy started, but Annabeth drowned him out.

"Ha, I was right! They were canaries!"

"No, they were not." Thalia smiled "I only said that for the benefit of er, Paul."

Sally was blissfully ignorant of what Thalia had just said.

"So, were you attacked by any other monsters?" Sally said.

Perseus winced. "No, Mom. It's way more serious then that…

**A.N Totally OOC I know. Just a re-write cause of Spelling and Grammar. **

**There is a little button below this message, if you press this button then you write what you thought of this story. It does not take very long. It will make the alien who wrote this message very happy. There will be parties on planet Zito (where the alien comes from) if you click it. The button is there now. Right below the smiley face of evil.**

**( : (it's evilness is disguised.)**


	3. The Explanation

**Another Chapter of wonderful craziness thanks to my random brain.**

Sally swung open the door and found herself face to face with an ashen-faced Annabeth.

"Oh!" Sally exclaimed. "Annabeth, my dear, do come in."

Then her gaze travelled over Annabeth, standing behind them was Thalia and Percy. Thalia was dripping wet, Percy looked a little singed, and both had identical looks of guilty, nervous, sheepishness. But Sally's gaze did not linger on them long. Because behind them was Paul Blofis. He had that look on his face one has when they have a nightmarish time getting drunk at a party, then try to wake up, and realise they aren't asleep.

"Ms. Jackson?" Annabeth whispered. "May we enter? Please."

After a couple of minutes everyone was seated in the lounge glancing nervously at everyone else.

"Annabeth, Thalia? Percy? Explain." Sally said, and she looked frightening.

"It wasn't my fault, it was

-Percy's

-Thalia's

fault!" The cousins said in unison. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Uh, huh." Sally said. "Annabeth, ignore those two, what really happened?"

"Well Percy, Thalia and I were just walking along the docks; Percy was trying to push Thalia into the water, so she kept giving him electric shocks. Then she gave him a really big electric shock, so he turned to the sea and whistled, before yelling something. Then these really big turtles appeared, they looked mutant. Percy said something in Ancient Greek. Something that suddenly made them all run for Thalia. They were as tall as horses, and there were eight of them. After twenty or so minutes he finally called them off. Then Thalia's Eagles-"

"Yes! They weren't Canaries! She see's sense! Hurrah!"

"Ahem, Thalia's pet Eagles from yesterday reappeared, that took another twenty minutes, during that time they were attacking Percy, Thalia kept telling me to join the hunt, then that stopped. Then they had an argument using their powers, after a while of that Thalia was sent barrelling backwards because of a wall of water. Then Percy and I turned the corner, Percy recognised Mr. Blofis, we eventually managed to get Thalia and Percy to cooperate enough to make an Iris Message, and then we took a taxi here. Called Mr. Blofis's work reception and, yeah. That's about it."

"Um…" Paul said nervously. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Er..." Annabeth began, but was drowned out by Percy.

"Mr. Blofis. The lady at the hospital was right. I'm not human. Only half, same with Annabeth and Pinecone face. I mean Thalia. No, no more death glares, Thalia! Well you see, my mom is human, but my father isn't."

"Your father is…?"

Percy glanced at his mother, she nodded. "My father is Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea."

Paul laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Percy just waited with a cocked head. Paul spluttered "you have got to be kidding, right?"

"Do I?" Percy said patiently.

"Yes."

"Why. You saw what Thalia could do with lightning, and I with water. You heard the nurses, you witnessed it all, yet you deny the evidence before your eyes."

Annabeth looked impressed. "That's the most logical sentence you have ever said. You're doing well, most logical sentence, longest word."

"Thank you. But shut up. I stole the sentence of a TV program."

"Oh."

Paul cut in "Is this some kind of trick? Wait, no, who is your parent, and yours?" He said, pointing his finger at Thalia and Annabeth in turn.

"I am Thalia, Daughter of Zeus."

"Me? I'm not a child of the three. I am a child of the twelve elder Olympians however.

I am Annabeth, daughter of Athena."

"Yeah right, jokes over."

"No. I'm not joking." Percy insisted. "Look, I'll show you, okay?"

"Fine…"

Percy disappeared to the kitchen for a couple of minutes before reappearing with a glass of water. He put it on the coffee table.

"See, Paul? A perfectly ordinary glass of water. You can even drink some if you like." There was a pause as Paul cringed away from the glass of water. "Well, anyway. Because I am a son of Poseidon I have powers over water. Salt water is best, but any will do. I can't drown. I can breathe underwater, you know. And, um, I can manipulate water to… well to do what I want it to.

"Look, the water is on the coffee table, yes? I am over here, by Mom's chair. If I shut my eyes the water will lift out of the glass, watch."

Percy's eyes flicked shut. The water, keeping it's shape flew out of the glass and hovered two feet above it.

"I can make it boil, I can make it freeze, I can make it turn to vapours and back."

He demonstrated. Paul stared, freaked and transfixed.

"And now, Paul, for my grand finale. I will show you that I can't drown. You see my Mom's empty china cabinet, the one with the shelves removed? I'm going to stand in it. Annabeth is going to seal it so no water will leak, and then I will summon water to be inside it. You see, I won't die."

Percy then opened the glass door carefully, and stepped inside. Annabeth stood up, and shut the doors behind him. Then she pulled out some kind of instant drying builders' seal and began to layer it onto the doors, Percy was soon trapped inside. She quickly walked to the kitchen and turned on the tap. It poured into the sink, but instead of going down the drain hole mysteriously appeared where Percy was.

The makeshift aquarium held, filling with water very fast, and soon it was over Percy's head. Paul winced. As much as he was scared he didn't want Percy to die… even though he seemed so confident… and even though those tricks showed that he probably wouldn't drown.

But Percy appeared to just stand there normally, breathing in and out, in and out. After several minutes Percy looked like he was muttering something, and the water acted like acid. Eating away at the seal, before fizzing and vanishing altogether. Percy pushed the doors open, and stepped out of the cabinet.

Surprisingly, Paul was still shock able, and he gasped when Percy emerged bone dry.

"Paul...?" Percy said, but right then the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Percy called.

"Me." Grover barged in, all Satyr form, and gave Paul yet another shock. "Hi, I'm Grover."

"Uh. Okay. What are you?"

"What am I? You mortals are all ignorant. I am Grover the Satyr."

"You look more like a petting zoo animal."

Grover takes deep breath. "Okay, I could take it when Percy said half-donkey, seeing as, if I trampled him, the world would end. Yes he is that powerful, well no that's exaggerating, but his father and uncles are, and what happed is that they had just had a minor disagreement on-, no. Never mind, the point is. I SHALL TRAMPLE YOU UNDER MY GOAT HOOVES!"

"Okay! I believe you! Now let me go home!"

Grover (being restrained by Annabeth and Thalia.) "Never! I destroyed your apartment on the way!

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?" Grover said. "You all sound so stunned. Anyway, I was on my way to tell you Camp Half Blood is ready again. Coming?"

"Uh" the all said in unison.

Thalia muttered something to Annabeth, before announcing "I must leave, Artemis is waiting. Her lieutenant must never stay away long. Farewell."

"But Percy and I will have to come." Annabeth sighed. "Let's go goat boy. Time to leave."

As they turned to follow Grover's Bee-line for the door Annabeth pulled out her trusty dagger, just to check it was still with her.

This was a bit too much for Paul. And doing a wonderful stage worthy girl's act, hand on forehead and everything, he fainted.

**Okay, Totally OOC I know, but I warned you. There are a couple of new scenes but nothing big, sorry. Still awful Grammar, but the fanfic is readable now! Yay!**


End file.
